


Wonderland

by Roadtrip78



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Soulmates, The Maze Runner - Freeform, night running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadtrip78/pseuds/Roadtrip78
Summary: The maze had always been a quiet place at night, the only noise you could hear was the maze changing and the screaming, screeching of the Grivers. The Gladers would all be asleep, some tossing and turning others still as a statue.OrThomas runs the Maze alone and night and Newt suffers with his leg and overthinking. What happens when the two boys finally get time to themselves.Read if ya wanna or not it’s got fluffy newtmas
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write sorry if it’s bad I tried :)
> 
> I hope you like it 
> 
> These ‘*’ things mean where the dream starts and finishes :)

Third person 

The maze had always been a quiet place at night, the only noise you could hear was the maze changing and the screaming, screeching of the Grivers. The Gladers would all be asleep, some tossing and turning others still as a statue. 

There was only one who would be awake and that was Newt, he had never been able to sleep for long. Something would be running through his mind making him overthink it, or it would be to do with his leg. The only time his leg kept him up was when it was in immense pain. When that happened he had to walk laps around the Glade, trying to make the pain stop. Taking his mind off it with something else, but he didn't have anything, so he walked and walked and walked. 

Newt walked so much he thought. No, he knew the soles of his feet had bruises. Newt was never one to put himself first, so before the runners, Minho and Thomas currently, woke up at the crack of dawn to run the maze he'd go back to bed. Make it as though nothing had happened, making it as though he was fine. 

The runners would run the same pattern over and over again. Memorising every crack in the walls, every ivy vine that hung down on the 300ft walls, every blade that stood tall, everything and anything possible recording it, putting it in the runners hut, that was located in the Homestead near the Deadheads. 

This was a repeat pattern every day. Day in and day out, that was until Thomas decided he would take it upon himself to run the maze at night. See if he could find anything new, anything different. Different to the day time. See if he could follow the Grivers to there hideout throughout the night. Thomas would stand there watching the walls, seeing if when they change something about them would change, but nothing, Absolutely nothing.

That was until there was something. Thomas had seen something, something new. He felt exited. Maybe he and the others could get out, finally. He followed his lead, which was most likely the worst decision of his life. He knew he should of come out with back up and in the day just in case something went horribly wrong, which it did. 

Thomas should make his way to the doors before he bleeds out, but he didn't want the 'I told you' or the 'that's your own fault for going out at night you shank' and we can't forget Newts 'Bloody hell Thomas, your an absolute idiot. Did you know that?' He didn't want those so he kept running, every step he took he could feel himself getting weaker, more fatigue but none the less he kept on running through the pain.

Thomas had ran till his legs gave out. He was near the entrance but not right in front of it, just around the corner. Currently, he was resting his body as it wouldn't cooperate with his brain. They both wanted different things, his body wanted to rest whereas his brain wanted him to run. Run to the entrance, escape the grasp of the Grivers. His eyes felt heavy, only now was Thomas realising that this was a stupid idea. That this was going to be his death bed. In a maze, alone at the hands of WCKD. 

No, he didn't want to die like this, he didn't want to die at the hands of WCKD. So, Thomas forced himself to get up. Adrenaline suddenly pumping through his blood stream. Thomas was going to get out this alive. The maze doors would be open by now as the sun was rising, which means the Grivers, well most of them other than the day Grivers, would be back in there hideouts. 

Thomas could still run so he did, it's not like his legs were broken. He could see a Griver crawling to him, it wasn't like a baby's crawl, no it was much faster and very scattered. Thomas knew if he wanted to make it out alive he'd have to run faster, quicker. He knew as soon as he rounded that corner, the one which lead to the final leg to the glade, the Griver would stop coming after him. It was like an unspoken rule between all Grivers, they wouldn't pass that corner. 

Thomas had made it, he made it back to the Glade and before the other runners had set off as well. Today was full of surprises first escaping a Grivers grasp and now making it back before runners had set off, what's next? He wondered but also didn't want to know. All Thomas wanted to do right now was sleep and not think about what had happened in the Maze last night. 

Thomas had been out a few hours, he was feeling more relaxed, less fatigue. He knew he need to go back out in the maze, find what he'd saw last night. The only problem was if he wanted to go back out he'd have to sneak past Alby and Newt, and that was Mission impossible. Thomas had decided against upsetting the two in command, instead he'd gone to the runners hut looking at the model of the maze. He checked to see if the area he'd found was mapped out, but it wasn't. There was no recognition of it, it didn't exist in the eyes of the rest of the gladers. It only existed to Thomas. 

He had to let Minho know, he had to show Minho. He need to explore this undiscovered area, but he couldn't do it now, it was too late, Minho would be against going into the maze at night, so Thomas was only left with one possibility. He had to stay in the Glade tonight and run the maze with Minho tomorrow. 

It was now tea time, the doors to the maze had just closed. No one expected Thomas to be at tea, as he was always running the maze at night. Much to their surprise Thomas was heading to the campfire where the gladers would eat there tea. All the seats were preoccupied by someone, the only one left was next to Chuck, and Thomas wasn't complaining. Chuck was like a little brother to him, Chuck would always answer Thomas' question if he had an answer, and in return Thomas would always protect Chuck. 

Not a moment after Thomas had sat down Gally came over. 'What could he possibly want now?' Thomas thought to himself, irritated at Gally. Gally was one of the reasons Thomas liked running the maze at night, he got away from him and through the day Thomas slept so he didn't have to face Gally. He liked it like that, but now that he needed to show Minho something, his perfect timetable had been ruined.

"Finally consider running the maze at night was useless?"Gally questioned more rhetorically. "Or do you just not have a death wish tonight?"Another rhetorical question, Gally couldn't get another word in as Alby and Newt came over. 

"Why aren't you running the maze tonight?" Alby question more serious than Gally was. Thomas locked eyes with Newt and got lost in them. He made him forget every sense of reality around him, but was soon pulled out of it by the reputation of his name being called. 

"Umm...sorry. It's best if we talk away from the others," Thomas directed it mainly at Alby. 

"So, what is is Thomas?" Alby questioned. 

"Well you see, I found a new section of the maze and I wanted to see what was there, but couldn't get a good look because of the Grivers. So, I thought I'd not going into the maze tonight, and that way I'd be fully rested for the morning to go with Minho, if he'll come, and explore the new area I found. It could be a way out," Thomas explained to the others.

Alby had nodded in approval of Thomas' plan and said nothing else. He just left with the second in command. Minho turned to Thomas and said, "Show me where this new section is on the model." With that both runners left to go to the hut. 

All the gladers were now in bed, all sleeping, dreaming but Thomas wasn't dreaming. He was having a nightmare. He didn't know what it was about, how it came to his mind but it did and he didn't like it. 

*"WCKD is good," those words were repeated over and over again, there was no flatter in the words they kept to one determined, mono tone voice. Thomas was in a room, a room full with computer screens. They were tracking every move, every vital sign, every brain wave, every emotion and every death. 

Thomas didn't like it, he was watching the people he'd grew up with die one by one. Over and over again. There was nothing he could do to stop it. So, sat there watching the world pass him by, staring at the computer screens feeling helpless but not being able to do anything about it. 

Still staring something caught his eye, a blonde boy. His name was newt. The boy was stood upon the top of the walls, it looked as though he was going to jump, jump from the top of the walls falling down 300ft hitting the rock solid ground beneath him. 

The boy jumped, no regrets he just jumped. His leg getting caught in some ivy along the way, which Thomas had wished stopped his fall but, no life wasn't that fair. The ivy ripped from the wall aiding the boys fall. Thomas could clearly see a tear drop from the boys eye. He continued falling at a fast pace, Thomas had looked away for a second, but looked back at the sound of a bone cracking and a loud scream.*

Thomas woke up sweat dripping all over his body, he needed to get away. He needed fresh air, so that's what he did he left. Left to walk the Glade. Thomas was by the gardens, when he saw the silhouette of a person. He didn't know who it was, but sure did want to find out. 

He walked to the wall near the east door. The once silhouette could now be seen clearly, it was Newt. Thomas had not wanted to disturb the boy, but also wanted to be in his presence. It'd been so long since the two boys had spent anytime together, and it was mainly Thomas' fault. Thomas was always running at night and in the day he was sleeping or in the runners hut, mapping his findings throughout the night. 

Newt had heard something a movement in the grass, that never happened. He knew this as he was almost always out here. Newt turned around to see his best mate standing there in all his glory. Newt was shocked to say the least, he thought the boy would of been sleeping getting rest, ready for tomorrow. No, the boy who was always busy was now standing in front of him. 

"Newt," Thomas whispered breathlessly. Taking the boys features in, how his faces shined under the light of the moon. How his gorgeous blue eyes portrayed tiredness and pain, Thomas didn't like that though. He didn't like that Newt could be in pain and he'd not noticed it, because he was to busy wrapping himself up in trying to get out the maze, distracting himself from the whole thing that's going on.

"Tommy," Newt whispered back, not wanting to break the comfortable silence that had formed around the two. Thomas had taken a few more steps forward so he was now right in front of the 5'8 boy, looking down slightly as he was an inch taller. 

"I saw you," Thomas whispered again breaking the silence. "I saw you jump, Newt. Why?"

"I couldn't take it Tommy, it was all to much," Newt had replied to Thomas. 

"What was Newt? What was too much?" Thomas pushed. 

"It was too much, watching people die over and over again. I also didn't like the thought that there was no way out, no way of escape. That's when I decided, I'd rather die than live in the maze, constantly under treat for the rest of my life," Newt stated exposing himself to Thomas, exposing all his hidden secrets. Hoping that once he knew the truth he wouldn't leave him.

"Don't leave me Tommy, please," Newt begged.

"I'll never leave you Newt, your to precious to me," a small smile spread across Newts face, he liked the feeling that he was wanted. 

Newt was getting uncomfortable putting all his weight on one leg, so he shifted them but winced in the process. "Newt, what's wrong?" Thomas had questioned. "Is it your leg? Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, kinda," Newt knew there was no use in lying to Thomas, so he told the truth. Thomas just responded to his confession by pulling him to the wall of the the Glade and placing him down, so he was now sitting against the wall. Thomas sat next to him putting his arm around Newts shoulders. 

"Newt, baby you need to sleep," the 'baby' had unconsciously slipped out of Thomas' mouth but both boys let it slid, not paying attention to it because it felt so natural. 

"So do you Tommy, you've gotta run the maze tomorrow," Newt had replied back to Thomas' statement. Thomas just had a smile on his face, facing the boy in his arms so desperately wanting to kiss him. 

"Newt," Thomas had said to catch Newts attention. "Can I do something?" He continued.

"What is it?" Newt questioned unsure of what Thomas wanted to do. 

"Can I kiss you?" Thomas breathed out, but the question got lost in the air as Newt was leaning up and Thomas leaning down, ever so slowly. It felt like they were in a movie, the main characters having there first kiss. On a roof top, under a bunch of fairy lights or in a park on a picnic blanket under the stars with the two holding hands, but they weren't. The two boys were in a simulation, running for their life every day, surviving but not truly living. So they took every spare moment they had to be together, weather it be in the middle of the night because of over thinking or a nightmare, or in the middle of the maze running, hiding from a Griver. 

Both boys lips had finally touched. The kiss was so chaste, no heavy breath, no lip biting, no tongues colliding, no teeth clashing just the two boys lips pressed together. The kiss was neither fast nor slow, it was just as they wanted it to be. Once the boys pulled apart from each other, their lips lingered, not just yet wanting the moment to end. They both felt as though they were in wonderland, so lost in the moment they forgot that they bother were still stuck in a maze with no way out as of yet. 

Eventually, the lingering touch was gone. Newt had put his head on Thomas' shoulder and Thomas had put his head on top of Newts. Both boys drifted off in the comfort of the other, for the first time in a long time they both felt safe.

"Good night, Tommy."

"Good night, baby"

Thomas had woken up at the crack of dawn about to get up but he realised, he still had a boy, Newt lead on his shoulder. He didn't want to wake the boy up, but he needed to run the maze with Minho. The sooner they all got out, the sooner Newt and him could spend more time together. 

Thomas picked Newt up bridal style, making sure the boy was still sleeping which he was. Thomas walked from the gardens to the Homestead, but on the way he was met with Minho and Alby. Both Minho and Alby were about to talk when Thomas made a 'shhh' sound, not wanting to wake Newt up as it seem like he wasn't getting enough sleep. 

Minho and Alby getting the point whispered in unison, "where have you been?" 

Thomas just replied with, "I've been with Newt." And walked off not want to wake Newt up. Thomas placed him down in his respective hammock, he brushes the hair out of Newts face, kissing his forehead before whispering, "I'll be back later, wait for me." Thomas not sure if Newt had heard him or not, but turned to leave with out another word. When he heard, "I will Tommy, I'll wait for you." 

Thomas left with a smile on his face, going over to properly greet Minho and Alby. "Morning, sorry if I was rude earlier, but Newt hadn't been getting enough sleep so I didn't want to wake him up"

"No it's completely fine shank, I get it," Minho has accepted Thomas apology.

"I've seen that as well," Alby agreed with Thomas. "And it's okay, I'm glad someone's taking care of Newt and it's not just him taking care of everyone else but himself."

The three boys continue to walk to the east gate, the same place Thomas had just come from with Newt. Once at the gate Alby gave both boys a pat on the back and said 'good luck'. He then walked off leaving only Minho and Thomas, the two boys looked at each other before setting off into the maze, unsure of what could happen but one thing ran through Thomas' mind and that was 'I'm going to make it back, make it back with Minho for Newt. Even if I had to drag his ass back.' 

The silent peace of the maze was no more, it was only loud rumbles and the beat of feet hitting the stone path of the maze. 

——————————

Word count: 2993


End file.
